


Nightmares

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: zack has the same nightmare always
Relationships: Peco/Zack (Kamen Rider Gaim)
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so bad written but i needed to write about these two. I love them so much

Zack thought he would be okay now that Peko was in a better condition, but he was still having the same nightmare.  
Peko dying in his arms.   
It's been a month since he's still having that nightmare, he always tried to comfort himself looking at the Team Baron's pic that he has in his bedside table because he didn't wanted to bother Peko, but that night it wasn't enough, he actually needed a proof that Peko was still alive so he got up from the bed and searched for Peko's room; they decided to live together after the final battle... Well, Zack asked Peko if they can live together, Peko said yes and moved with him. People would think Zack take care of Peko because he's still kinda traumatized, but sometimes it's the opposite.  
He didn't find him in his room at first and it scared him, thinking that nightmare is real but then he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"zack, everything is fine?" it was peko's voice. zack felt his heart starting to beat faster and he jumped into peko's arms like a kid with his mom.

"i keep having that nightmare where you're dead and i don't want it anymore" peko smiled and hugged zack.

"it's okay, im here! see? the real, i am here for you" that was enough words to make zack smile and hug peko back.

"hmn, i knew it, but you have to promise me something! you have to promise me you will never gonna leave me" zack wiped away his tears and extended his finger in a signal of a pinky promise.

peko caught his finger with his finger and showed him a smile. the smile that zack wants to protect and treasure in his heart. "it's a promise! no matter what could happen in the future, we'll have each other. I'll never leave you alone. Now, we should back to sleep"

"Yea, im gonna back to my bead"

"I'm coming with you" Peko stood up and went to the other boy's room.

They went to bed together and looked and smiled at each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
